


Capriccio

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: After rehearsal.





	Capriccio

**Author's Note:**

> _capriccio: a quick, spirited, improvisational piece of music._

It happens at a venue.

She stays late to rehearse and he stays with her; he’s been suggesting lately that he would make a good bodyguard and she banters back that he just wants a private concert. The smile on his face hardly denies her point.

But she doesn’t mind—not with him—so she sings, immersing herself in the acoustics of the room. And maybe she lets herself get a bit carried away; maybe it’s the vibrations in the air, underneath her feet, between her fingers where she rests them on the mic. She never feels as alive as she does when she is singing. Or maybe, instead, it’s the way he watches her. She starts out singing for herself, and he does not look at her as though he is entitled to what she creates. He lets it be something she does for herself, something he is incidental to.

It makes her want, paradoxically, to draw him into it.

He feels the change—she can tell, because his focus changes as well. Suddenly she has the overwhelming, intoxicating sense that she is the only thing in the world that matters to him. He watches her sing as though he is entranced—as though she entrances him. He hangs on her every note, and she is immediately, fiercely certain that she wants to keep his attention for as long as she can.

She sings every song she’s written and hums through the one she’s been working on lately, and when she finally runs out of excuses to keep singing, before she turns off the mic, she says his name.

“Red,” he answers with a helpless quiver in his voice. She wonders if he is feeling the same need she does, or if he is too persistently reserved to allow his thoughts to stray in that direction. She wonders if he will forgive her for taking him across that line. 

She takes a seat at the edge of the stage and crooks a finger in his direction. He is pulled towards her as obediently as though she has him on the end of a string. The lights dance across the angles of his tanned face and catch in the skin that crinkles around his eyes when she gently cups his cheek, and his lips are rough but far from unwilling when she leans in and presses hers to them.

She breathes in his gasp and the scent of his skin, and his hands settle around her waist. He lifts her down to the floor without breaking the kiss and she presses close, letting herself be surrounded in him. 

“Red—” he says again, breathless and tinged with awe, and she takes him by the lapels and pulls him into another kiss. Or maybe that’s not quite what she’s trying to do with his lapels. A moment later she has his jacket off and his shirt open and her fingers tracing the warm expanse of his abdomen. The way his breath comes fast is like a melody she’s never heard before. When he traces his hand over her hair, with its curls pinned so carefully into place, she gives a low chuckle.

“Don’t be afraid to mess it up,” she breathes. He answers by kissing her hard, fingers wound tight into the hair at her nape, and she arches into him. Why have they made themselves wait so long for this? She has felt herself falling for him, fast and sweet, with every sarcastic quip and every honest admission. She has seen, in his beautiful dark eyes, that he wants her, too. But she has held herself back.

Not anymore.

Now she leans against the stage, one hand curled around his neck and the other reaching down to lift her skirt. He catches his breath when he realizes what she’s doing, what she wants.

“Here?” he murmurs, and glances over his shoulder at the room behind them. Even the brief moment of distraction is too long for her tastes. She turns his face back towards her.

“I want it to be here,” she says, as honest as he is. _Here_ because it is where she feels alive, and because she wants this now without waiting another second. Holding her skirts up with one hand, she finds his hand with the other and guides it between her legs.

He is delicate without being hesitant, his fingers nudging past her panties to trace her folds. Red lets out a hissing gasp and clutches at him as he finds the right spot. At long last there is touch to answer desire and soon she is quivering against his hand, her breath coming fast. He litters her shoulder with kisses, so devoted to her that she catches him by surprise when she rubs him through his pants. He makes choked, keening noises that Red knows she will want to hear more of in the future.

He must have been close to start with because he comes before she does, tensing for a long moment and then exhaling in a huff against her shoulder and resuming his attentions to her. She is not far behind. Her climax melts over her and she buries herself in his chest to keep her legs from giving out; it leaves her shivering, aftershocks pulsing through her limbs like electricity.

When she’s collected herself and let her skirts fall back into place, she looks up at him and smiles impishly at what she sees there. She lifts her hand to trace the fiery red lipstick stains she has left all over his lips. It’s quite an attractive sight.

“You should go wash up,” she teases.

He snorts, in the middle of discreetly wiping his hand on his pants. “You think?” he quips. And then, “Stick around, I’ll walk you home.”

“I’d like that,” she says with a smile.

He disappears into the washroom. Red wraps herself in his jacket as she waits, humming contentedly and already eager for him to return.

**Author's Note:**

> arrives in the fandom three years late with Junction Jan's and some light smut
> 
> I'm still pinning down headcanons and opinions, but there is a truly baffling dearth of Red/Boxer smut out there and I just had to do something about that ASAP so here ya go


End file.
